Death note : Miss E saga
by cherryblossom1997
Summary: When Kiras reign has become more to handle, L  inquires the help of equally famous and equally mysterious, detective Miss E. When she denies and L kidnap's her, he soon to realizes there may be more to Miss E thats meets the eye.
1. Miss E

L was sitting in his chair, wtaching the news,now fasinated with the name that was just as popular as L and Kira.

' Miss E '

This name appeared on t.v just as much as E, who just solved a 500 year old case, name was now on every channel. They didnt show her face at all.

" Miss E has done it again. She has solved another unsolvable case! People say they have never seen this Miss E character..Miss E has becomed the #2 best detective this world has ever known. Will she solve the Kira case before #1 dective L? Only faith knows." the reporter said.

' Watari, can you please find Miss E and bring her here." L asked, sipping his tea.

Watari nodded and went off.

" Time for me to meet Ratio Yagami."

It was a windy day, Ratio Yagami walked on stage to get his award, along with two others. A man with ebony black hair, a long white sleeved shirt, and baggy pants, stood beside him. The other was a woman, she had long orange hair, a smiley face mask covering her face, and a school girl uniform stood opposite of him.

Just as Ratio wwas leaving off the stage, the ebony haired man said something that made him stop in his tracks,

I am L

The girl seemed not to either care or notice. She took out her phone, text a couple of words, then walked off the stage.

Who is she?L bit his finger and dismissed the thought and continued towards Ratio.

After talking to Ratio, they met up at a bakery. There, he saw the girl again. She had ordered a variaty of pasteries; two apple pies, five strawberry shortcakes, and a couple of cupcakes and brownies. Before L could say anytihng,she grabbed her order, and stormed off outside into a limo with the windows blacked out.

"Do you know her?' he asked. Ratio shook his head no. The waitress though, smiled.

" Why, thats Anjellica. She comes here every week, buys up a ton of snacks then takes off. She doesnt talk much, though, but she can eat as much as an elephant." the waitress laughed.

Once she left, L looked towards Ratio who was thinking about some thing.

Who is that girl?

He shook his head and went to Ratio to continue their conversation.

Later that day, L monitored the screen , when Watari returned.

"Im sorry L, but I couldnt track her. No body knows her, I've searched files, but theres nothing." Watari apologized.

" If your talking about Miss E, I can help. My friend Kurean works for her. She can bring her here." Mastudo said proudly.

"Good, call her and tell her to get Miss E to meet us by tomorrow." L then turned back to his screen, as Mastudo reached in his pocket andgrabbed his phone to call.

It was so dull today, it didnt help she had to stand on stage to get an award that she new she deserved but didnt care if she got it or not.

Then the phone ringed, only her closest friends had her number, but why call now?

"Hello, Anjellica here." she said into the phone.

"Hi, Im Mastudo. Im a friend of Kurean. My boss L wants you to work on the task force with us. He would like it if you could meet us tomorrow." the caller said.

She stopped to ponder her thoughts about this sitsuation, analysing the situation and the consequences, she came with solution," Tell L, if he wants me, he has to come get me." then she hanged up.

When Martudo told L what Miss E said, L smirked. This woman , who seemed smarter and more childish then he thought, started to exite him more than he thought.

" She wants a chase, I'll give her a chase"


	2. The Chase

After receiving the phone call from one of L's assistants, Miss E had become more precise with her work.

If he wanted her on the Kira case he'd had to come get her. It wasnt she didnt support L against Kira, she did, it was just she avoided the case as much as possible.

If there was someone already investigating the Kira case, why have another? Why spill more blood if theres already someone doing it?

She decided to ignore the thought, and decided to go out to the bakery.

She put on her orange wig and school girl uniform, and hurried to the phone.

" Kurean, I need you to take me to the local bakery. And no I wont reconsider L's offer." she hanged up and waited for her friend to pick her up.

Its been a week since L had that little mishap with Miss E. He now started to wonder if he focused more on this mystery woman then his current case on kira.

She would be a great asset to the task force, and if she is just as good as they say, we'll deffently catch kira.

L thought. He didnt even notice when Ratio, now called Light had called him.

"Ryuzaki, so tell me. Why are you so obsess with this Miss E lady?" Light asked.

" She will be a great asset to the task force, plus I suspect her of being Kira by 12%" L replied. Not really beleiving his own answer.

" Oh really, Or is it you want Miss E for more then just investigations?' Light smirked.

' Are you applying I might want Miss E as for a relational purposes, Light-kun?' L asked, unamused.

" Something like it." Light smirked.

L shook his head and ate a sugarcube.

"Wrong as usual, Light-kun"

Miss E was nervous, this case was a good one, but she was afraid that it was all too good.

She was going to meet the people in secret who personly wanted her, in a abandomn warehouse.

On of them waved at her while the other remained silent. Both wearing black suits but she could tell there was a major difference in the two men.

"Hey, thanks for comming. We really needed your help on this Vanitee case." the odd one laughed. I smell a rat. The silent one glared at his partner. Miss E wondered why when all of a sudden she winced in pain as she remembered what was so odd about the two men. The man who greeeted her was none other then the man who called her a few weeks ago!

L was setting her up, she quickly ran out the building, the two men close behind.

"You idiot! I told you to let me do the talking! She obiviously knew it was you!" roared the other man as they pursed her. By the time she got outside, police were everywhere.

" Miss E, you are being arrested for illegal hacking and filing! Please come quietly or else!" said a police officer.

She had no chose, she grabbed hold to her handle bars on her motercycle and jumped on. The policemen aimed, but she already drove her motorcycle off two police cars and off into the streat.

The police quickly got into their cars and began to chase her.

THAT PEST! HAD TO CALL THE POLICE! COULDNT COME AND GET ME HIMSELF!

She rode through traffic and onto the highway. They now had her cornered, the bridge had lifted up, there was no way she could escape now. Or could she?

L sat in his Mercedes as Watari drove to the sight.L arranged for Miss E to meet his men at. She'd get surrounded my policemen and finaly she would be forced to give into him.

'Watari, what do you think of Miss E?" L asked

" She seems like something special, especially for you to go through all this trouble to find her." Watari laughed.

"No, Watari, not you too? She wanted a chase, I gave it to her." He simply replied.

" Im just saying, she might give you a run for your money, thats all" he laughed.

L decided to ignore Watari comments and wait until they arrived to the destination.

Mastudo had no idea what to think of what he just saw, she actually rode off the bridge in attempt to escape. And she made it! Only by jumping off the motorcycle and landing hard on the pavement..

Miss E continued to run but her luck ran out when more cop cars pulled up.

"Mam, please stop resisting." pleaded an officer. Without hestitation she kicked the nearest cop under the chin, sending him flying into the air.

She then quickly ran into the cop car and speed off away from the others.

Thats when she was reared from the side.

Dang it L! TRYING TO KILL ME!

The more it rammed into her, the more it pushed her out the car,until she finaly was rammed into a near by car, upside down too.

" Nice to finaly meet you Miss E."


	3. Meet Ally Kismoto

The ride was painful, especially since she was stuck between the seats. It was true, L out smarted her and now she was stuck between two car seats, waiting to be taken to his task force.

" You've given us quite some trouble to find you. " The man who said he was L told her.

" Bastard, why not just come get me instead of getting the police involved." she growled.

" Well, if you refuse to help us, I will simply call the police, say you work with Kira and they will arrest you." L smiled. She glared at him and blew some of ebony hair out her way.

When they arrived, everyone on the task force came to greet her.

" Miss E, this is Mogi, Light,Cheif Yagami,andyou know Mastudo." L introducted.

"And you can call me Ryuzaki."

Miss E moved away from him as soon as he let her go.

"Fine, you can call me Ally, Ally Kismoto." Miss E said, fixing her mask.

" We dont use real names here." Ryuzaki sighed.

" I know, Ally Kismoto is one of my many alias. Like: Vivi Tosell, Anjellica Thomson, and Candis Tsyuga." Ally smirked.

" Your really are Vivi Tosell? The famous pop star teen, and Candis Tsyuga the famous artist?" Mastudo exlaimed.

Ally nodded. While everyone crowded around to hear her stories, L smirked silently.

All of a sudden this woman comes and gets the attention of everyone on the task force. She has done so many things and created so many names just like he way of doing things seam to be as odd and obsecure as those of his own and yet she still has the composition of one who doesnt give a damn whether things happened to her or not.

Could he be falling for her? Nah.

The next day was hell for Ally. L chained her to the computers. Made her move to the hotel he stayed at, and now she had to listen to L and his observations. So she decided to mess with him a little, just a little pay-back.

" Ryuzaki, have you ever had a girlfriend?" she asked. Ryuzaki simply answered no.

"Why ,are you gay?' she asked again.

Ryuzaki tried to keep calm but annoyance could be heard in his voice.

" No, now get back to work." he growled.

Light saw the whole thing and was very amused by what he should be good. Light smirked.

" Ryuzaki, do you ever get athletes foot without your shoes?' she asked, slightly laughing.

"Thats it!' L jerked forward and slammed his foot against Ally's cheek, sending her to the floor in a beated daze..

Once she shook it off she quickly adjusted her mask.

" You know the Brazilin martial arts too?' she was surprise by the blow.

He nodded.

" Seems like this will be fun." she laughed.

L sighed, his eye slightly twitching.


	4. Tragic Accident

Ally slumped into the task room, last night L inssisted *ordered* for miss Ally to sleep in his room for the morning affairs. Even though she objected *refused with very few insults* Ryuzaki got the upper hand when he informed that she would be brought down to the task force room whether awake or not so it was more resonable to walk from acroos the hall than to be drag down stairs two floors up. Ally grunted as L greeted her from his place infront of the computer screen.

" Had a difficult night, miss E?" L smirked as Ally slumped infront of him, throwing him the bird as she fell over on her back.

"Why did you bring me here to die? Either I'll die of boredom, Kira, or the nagging feeling your camera's are watching me taking my shower..." L flinched at the harsh remark.

"No need to fear those worries. You''l have enough things to do around here with the Kira case and Kira cant kill you unless he knows your name. Which I am sure you're intellegent enough not to let them know." L said bluntly as usual, swallowing a strawberry on his moring muffin. Ally jerked upright.

"Wait. What about the shower concern?" Ally nearly cried, before calming her composure infront of her silent kidnapper.

"...No worres. My camera's have better use then to spy on you in the shower. What type of information or satisfaction could I get from seeing YOU in the shower." L stated,biting his thumb as a light pink blush tinted his cheeks.

"And whats that suppose to mean! For your information, I just so happen to have a marvelous body! Just so, I have actually modeled across the globe as Mageline Ruford. So bleh to your gay insight." Ally yelled, tossing her carton of milk at L, he barely dodging the wet substance.

"Well, I see you love birds are up earlier, TOGETHER."they both heard a marking voice say.

"Hello Yagami." Ally growled, glaring at the young brunette.

"Good morning, Light-kun. How are you this morning? Miss Kismoto has just decided to join us in our case."

"Wait, you've been up?" Ally yawned. Suddenly the door flew open once again with a squealing Mastudo running in.

"Miss Kismoto! You're awake! Oh gosh there are so many stories you havent finish telling me." Mastudo squealed. _This idiot_. L sweatdropped., after being interupted by the yell of his annoying captive.

"Wait! Didn't you tell me I'd be woken up as soon as the task force started? Then why did you let me sleep in?" Ally screamed, her face right infront of the annoyed detective.

"If I was you, I'd be more concern on fully dressing, becuase I am 93% sure you would not want all the men on the task force to see you in your pajamas. Light and Mastudo have all ready laid eyes on you." L said bluntly. A painful silence erupted as Ally looked from L's blank expression to her sleep wear.

" Oh my god! You did'nt tell me sooner!" Ally screamed, running and tripping into L's room before slamming the door hard enough to shake the cake dish on L's desk.

"Seams like you got your hands full, eh Ryuzaki?" Light smirked. L glared at him while slightly glancing at the drooling Mastudo.

"Did you see that figure? So cute! And the way she flushed when she realized we were here with her. *sigh* So beutiful." Mastudo cooed. L sighed as his bro began to twitch. "If you dont stop acting like a fan I will personally render you unconscience. Is that clear?" L threatened. Mastudo knodded sadly, Light smirked in the backround.

"Whats wrong Ryuzaki? Afraid of a little competion?" Light mused. L glared deeply at Light, sending a chiver down Light's spine.

" Repeat that again ,Light-kun." L challened more then said. Light chuckled, his nerves being shocked from the recent tension between him and the detective. The tension being suddenly being left when a loud crash was heard from L's personal kitchen. _What the_... L thought to himself, leaping his way to the tragic scene. Ally laid in a fallen mess. Plates and platters smashed and destroyed as they clattered around the now upside down Ally.

"**WHAT HAPPEN..." **L growled.

"I slipped." Ally said,shyly. Her foot dangling infront of her face as cream poured down her leg from the counter. L noticed and swallowed his tongue before ordering everyone out.

"Ummmm..." Ally stared as L walked over and put the cream pot back up right. He kneeled low, staring Ally in her eyes with as much intent ad a computer was a brief silence before L interupted with saying,

" You are just determined to torment me while you're here aren't you?" L said, taking a pice of cake from her messy hair.

"**WHAT! YOU THINK I SLIPPED ON PURPOSE! WHY YOU BASTARD!"** they exchanged glares before hearing a cough behind L's slouching figure.

"Mind if I clean this up? Miss Kismoto, if you will follow me. We will get you cleaned up and spare Ryuzaki of anymore fustration." Watri said, carrying a ragged cloth as her helped sit Ally up, much to L's annoyance.

_"I'll give him fustration..." _Ally muttered, following Watari out the kitchen.

"What was that, miss?"

" Nothing." Ally smirked.


End file.
